The present invention relates to devices for washing or shampooing pets, and, more particularly, to devices for washing hairy or furry animals, such as dogs.
A variety of grooming devices are currently available. These include a wide variety of brushes and a number of tools for dispensing liquid, such as shampoo, soap or medications, from a reservoir, typically housed in the handle of the device, to the skin and coat of the animal.
However, none of the presently known devices makes it possible to readily and effectively wash the animal's coat, which is an essential step in the grooming process.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a washing device which is capable of continuously delivering variable amounts of water directly to the animal's skin during the soaping or shampooing and rinsing processes and which is further capable of penetrating through the animal's fur so as to massage the animal's skin in order to both remove dirt which might otherwise remain in place and to calm and relax the animal during the washing process.